The present invention relates to a drill, preferably for chip removing machining, including a shank with a tip forming front end, with at least two cutting edges, and a rear end, two chip flutes extending from the front end to the rear end of the shank, and two cooling channels extending through the shank of the drill and terminating at the front end.